Main Story
This page describes the main story. Things to know Descendants A descendant is an entity created by a god in order to represent them. Most of the time, descendants do not know that they are descendants. Being a descendant of a god gives someone powers related to it. Dragons Dragons are godly creatures, as all of the main gods are dragons. Dragons are extremely rare, so if something shows up that looks like a dragon, that doesnt mean it IS a dragon. You only know something is a dragon when it is clarified. Multiverses A multiverse is a group of 5 universes that share a similar trait. A multiverse cluster is a group of 50 multiverse that share a trait. A cluster nebula is 500 clusters. Before the story The creation An infinite amount of time ago, There was nothing. Eventually though, something happened. Nobody knows how, or why, but a life form had appeared. The life form's name: "Ossa Raptum". It would later better be known as "Father". Father Father had appeared out of seemingly nothing. He looked around in the emptiness, and decided to try something. Suddenly, Father had made something appear. He realized he had the power to create. The power to decide. Using this power, he created 6 gods. The 6 gods Toransu, the god of mind. Perusona, the god of personality. Tamasi, the god of life. Zhailith, the god of death. Katashi, the goddess of senses. And Animus, the goddess of form. Father created a realm for himself and them to roam in. He named it "Haven". Haven looked like a white void, with a pool, some flowers, and hill with a tree on it in the middle. It was a tree with golden leaves. First life form Eventually, Father and the 6 gods worked together to create something. Something new. Life. Their creation was simple. A single-celled organism. Father decided that this was enough. It would evolve later on, according to him. The life form needed a place to live in, though. The first universe So Father made a huge realm he named an "universe". He filled it with beautifull flaming balls he named "stars" and orbiting them rocks named "planets." 1 of the planets he gave water. He placed the life form in it. The first flora With the first fauna developed, Father wanted to create something else that was alive, but had a different function. He took the design he had used for his golden tree, and made it green. He named it an oak. He created land for the planet, and placed trees all over it. They were big trees. Evolution Quite some time had passed, and now the single celled organisms were all over the planet. It was time, Father had decided. The organisms gathered to create a bigger organism. And so on. Father, getting to decide its course of evolution, had them go on land. They ate the fruits he made the trees grow. Father and the gods were proud of their creations. So they decided to make more. After quite some ages, the planet was now blooming with all kinds of life. Father decided to do more of this, granting more planets life. Eventually, another universe was created. And more. Over the span of time more and more were created. Eventually creating multiverses, clusters, and nebulas. Zhailix Eventually, something went wrong. Zhailith, the god of death, started having a lot more casualties happen than normally. Father banished him after ages of it, granting the death role to Tamasi, who was now the god of life and death. Zhailith later went on to become a demon. A source of evil. Zhailix. The goldlash family Sag Churro Frank Season 1 a Season 2 a Season 3 a